


You're My Favourite (Phil x Bed - A Crack Fic)

by getmcrekt



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Crack, Crack Relationships, Fluff and Crack, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-16
Updated: 2019-05-16
Packaged: 2020-03-06 11:40:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18850354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/getmcrekt/pseuds/getmcrekt
Summary: There was only one person - no, one piece of furniture, that was Phil Lester's favourite, his one and only.





	You're My Favourite (Phil x Bed - A Crack Fic)

It was 12 midnight. It was a long day for Phil Lester, he was feeling tired after a long day of shooting and editing his new video. After he was done washing up and removing his contact lenses, Phil, almost urgently and eagerly, goes into his room.

There, he sees his favourite, his one and only, his bed. It stared so lovingly at him. If he tried, he could almost hear it calling his name, calling him to come closer. It's pull was too strong for a man like Phil to resist, and soon enough, he found himself stepping closer to the bed. 

As gentle as he could, Phil tenderly pulled off the duvet from his bed. He stepped in, slowly lying on his one true love. He settles in full comfort, in its warm embrace, letting off a sigh of relief. 

Finally, Philip Michael Lester can have his good night rest.

The End.

**Author's Note:**

> So its been awhile since I've updated on this website, and some people on a discord group gave me some inspiration, so here's part 1 of my Bed Series, staring 1/2 of our favourite british youtube duo - Phil Lester
> 
> (I actually highly regret this pls help)


End file.
